1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air pressure brake system, and more particularly to an air pressure brake system suitable for a large vehicle such as a truck and a bus, in consideration of the load condition of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, the system described in the Japanese patent opening gazzette No. 75246/1981, the mechanical linkage mechanism is used for detecting or sensing the load to the vehicle. However, it consumes much time to mount the above-described mechanism onto the vehicle so as to obtain a detecting accuracy within a predetermined range.